PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ? NN/LM Evaluation Office (NEO)/University of Washington The NN/LM Evaluation Office (NEO) will support the evaluation needs of the National Network of Libraries of Medicine (NN/LM) through consultation, training and resources. It will be an established office, operated with 27 person months (2.25 FTEs), where the National Network Steering Committee (NNSC), Regional Medical Libraries (RMLs), National Offices, and Network members can receive guidance and support for their evaluation efforts. The NEO will have five specific aims: (1) support the NNSC?s ability to make data- driven decisions (2) collaborate with RMLs to increase use of evaluation in their regions (3) provide training to build Network members? evaluation skills (4) increase visibility of NN/LM?s program successes and (5) create an online repository of tools, resources and examples of effective evaluation practices. To support the work of the NNSC (Aim 1), the NEO will facilitate the design of a National Network evaluation process. It also will provide an appropriate reporting tool, such as a data dashboard, that will allow NNSC to use data in its leadership and oversight of the NN/LM. To collaborate with the RMLs (Aim 2), the NEO will work with regional staff members to build both their own and their Network members? evaluation skills and practice. The NEO will co-teach evaluation classes with RML staff or make training materials available to incorporate into their own classes. It will also provide individualized consultation to RML staff on their own evaluation projects and seek opportunities to co-publish or co-present evaluation results from their programs. The NEO?s training program (Aim 3) will feature classes that teach basic evaluation skills related to user/community assessment; program planning; data collection; data analysis; and data presentation and visualization. It will offer one-hour webinars about trending or emerging evaluation methods, as well as a highly experiential in-person workshop about participatory and collaborative evaluation methods. To increase visibility of the NN/LM?s successes (Aim 4), the NEO will lead an NN/LM Success Story Initiative. The NEO staff will work with award recipients and RML staff members to develop short stories about successful projects. Projects with evaluation data to support their stories will be featured, in written and video formats, on an NN/LM Success Story web page. Finally, the NEO will build a publicly accessible repository of evaluation tools and resources, to include NEO-created tip sheets, templates, and sample evaluation methods. RMLs and Network members will be encouraged to share their own evaluation tools, such as questionnaires or interview guides, through this repository. The vision of this proposal is for the NEO to lead NN/LM in using evaluation to engage and learn about its programs, make good decisions, and enhance the visibility of its successes. Use of evaluation will enhance the NN/LM?s contribution to the advancement of the progress of medicine and public health through access to health information.